superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear of a Kitty Cat: Chowder and Shell of a Man (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Fear of a Kitty Cat"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |William Reiss |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Producer' |Louis J. Cuck |- |'Technical Director' |William Reiss |- |'Animation Director' |Eddy Houchins Mike Milo |- | colspan="2" |''"Shell of a Man"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Mike Bell Craig McCracken |- |'Storyboard Artists' |William Reiss Alex Almaguer C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Mike Bell Jay Lender |- |'Supervising Producer' |Craig McCracken |- |'Technical Director' |Lauren Faust |- |'Animation Director' |Ed Baker |- | colspan="2" |"Chowder" |- |'Producer' |Louis J. Cuck |- |'Supervising Director' |Eddy Houchins |- |'Production Coordinators' |Pierto "Pappy" Piumetti Jennifer Ray |- |'Production Assistant' |Blake Lemons |- |'Art Director' |Lynne Naylor |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |William Reiss |- |'Story Editor' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Writers' |Darrick Bachman C.H. Greenblatt William Reiss Alex Almaguer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Fear of a Kitty Cat" |- |'Nicky Jones' |Chowder, Medic, Narrator |- |'John DiMaggio' |Shnitzel |- |'Dwight Schultz' |Mung Daal |- |'Tara Strong' |Truffles |- |'C.H. Greenblatt' |Kiwi |- |'Liliana Mummy' |Panini, Old Man, Cat |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Shell of a Man" |- |'Sean Marquette' |Mac, Captain, Iron Eye |- |'Grey DeLisle' |Frankie, Frat Fish #2 |- |'Keith Ferguson' |Bloo, Naval Buddy #1 |- |'Phil LaMarr' |Wilt |- |'Tom Kenny' |Eduardo |- |'Tom Kane' |Mr. Herriman |- |'Candi Milo' |Coco, Madame Foster |- |'Tom Wilson' |Mutton Chop |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Frat Fish #1, Lock Jaw, Torpedo Belly |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Woman |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting & Recording Director' |Collette Sunderman |- |'Recording Studio Manager' |Karie Gima Pham |- |'Recording Engineer' |Robert Serda |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |William Reiss Alex Almaguer C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Bachaud Serapio Calm |- |'Prop Designers' |Holly Almaguer Tara N. Whitaker |- |'Model Clean-Up' |Frank Homiski Laura A. Dalesandro |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Phil Rynda |- |'BG Layout Design' |Bill Flores Rebecca Ramos |- |'Background Painters' |Joe Binggeli Anna Chambers |- |'Color Stylist' |Brian Smith Roger Webb |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Animation Checker' |Sandy Benenati |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Tony Tedford |- |'Animatic Editor' |Suzie Vlcek |- |'Music Editors' |Dan Boer & Zac Pike |- |'Music Composed by' |Dan Boer & Zac Pike |- |'"Chowder Theme Song"' |Lyrics by C.H. Greenblatt Composed by Dan Boer & Zac Pike Performed by The Apch U.V.E. Ensemble |- |'On-Line Editor' |Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Animation Services' |Hong Ying Animation Entertainment Nanjing, China |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Linda Simensky |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Picture Editor' |Illya Owens |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Jim Hearn |- |'Sound Supervision' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Tom Syslo |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Doug Andham Brian Mars |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS |- |'Sound Facilities provided by' |Sabre Media Studios |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Tony Tedford |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Alicia Parkinson |- |'Production Accountant' |Shalonda Ware |- |'Machine Room Operator' |Chris Hoetger |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |For Cartoon Network Studios |- |'Executive Producer' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Supervising Producer' |Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Executive in Charge of Development for Cartoon Network' |Heather Kenyon Sam Register |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Jay Bastian |- |'Executive Producer' |C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" |I.A.T.S.E. (IA)® |- | colspan="2" |"Chowder" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network. © 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits